Yonshi Gate RP 6/26/13
Participants Ryu Riku, Kaminari Kaito, Yamanaka Itsumo Roleplay LightFang: -The young Ryu kid was enjoying the sunny afternoon air as birds flew by over head. He was spending the afternoon in his backyard training on his jutsu accuracy. He was dressed up in his shinobi gear includeing a green muscleshirt and black cuffed shinbi pants. He was standing opposite thre straw dummies that he had set up prior to this. He pulled his hands up into the proper hand seals, Boar -> Ram -> Snake -> Horse -> Dragon and then extended his arm toward the dummy to the far right. Arcs of electricity ran down his arm and formed around his hand quickly as they jumped out in a straight line setting the straw dummy ablaze. "Yes! i got it." He was standing roughly thirteen feet away from this dummy so he was feeling confident that his range was improving since the last time he couldnt hit it at ten feet away. At that moment his mother slid open the back door and yelled, "You better put out that fire young man." Riku ran immediatly to the water well and pulled out a bucket full of wat running back to dump it over the ablazened dummy. When the fire was doused a blackish smoke wafted up into the air that surely would be noticable to the near-by villagers. His sister, Ako, giggled softly as she was watching him from the back pourch of their house. Riku sighed a bit and returned the bucket to the well so it would fill up for the next fire. He then walked back the the line he had set at thirteen feet and took a step back. He redrew a line now marking 14 feet and prepared to build up his chakra for another attempt. " Gotta get stronger..."- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been busy planning with Nobu all day about the new contract they had been given by the Amekage, Kagato Uzumaki. However, the Shikage Nobu Akimichi had somewhere he had to be and had broken the meeting up for a bit. Kaito took this time to head out and do something a little less stressfull. Hopping from rooftop to rooftop Kaito would head for the edge of the village and the ramen shop. He was a bit hungry and knew that he wouldn't get many more chances to get away from Nobu and his planning meetings for a while. As Kaito jumps along he would hear the sound of electricity flowing. Being a bit worried about this Kaito would stop and look around to try to find where this was comming from. Looking off to his left he would see a boy practicing his jutsu in the backyard of his house. As the boy connects with the dummy Kaito would raise a brow. This kid was getting pretty good with this technique. Kaito thought maybe he could hop down to try and help out, that was if the kid wanted his help. So, Kaito would hop down from the roof of the house. Walking up behind the boy he would say. "Lightning release eh? You know, you and I share a similar trait." Kaito would smile to him and wait for him to respond to the man's interruption.- LightFang: -Riku Let another Ark fly from his hand striking the middle dummy. It was immediatly set ablaze when he heard the door to his house closing behind him. His sister had returned into the house because the new mans intrusion. His sister was always taught to get into the house if any strange people came into the yard. This was for her own safety, but Riku had the fire to worry about first. The man started speaking about sharing a trait just as Riku was headed back to the well. "A simmilar trait, What do you mean?" He asked as he fished out the bucket. He quickly walked back over to the straw dummy and doused the flames. They fizzles out and let the same black smoke be seen floating up to the sky. This left Riku with only his final straw dummy that was set up to the left of the two ash piles. Riku then hoisted the bucket back over to the well and let it drop into the water again. If he wasn't so focused on the jutsu training, carrying these bucket fulls of water back and forth could be considered quite a work out itself. He stoped near the well leaning against it and looked over to the man who had wandered into his back yard."so how can i help you?"- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito watched the kid fix his firey mistake he would smile a bit more thinking back to when he was that age. Once the kid turned around and asked him what they had in common Kaito would look to him and without talking he would take out a kunai and start weaving the hand seals rabbit -> dog -> boar -> ram -> rat. Once he completes the hand seals he would focus his chakra comming out of his mouth and onto the kunai. The kunai then becomes electrifed. Once he does this he would throw the kunai at the third dummy and hit the middle of the body. As the kunai hits the dummy the dummy would be set ablaze and he would only say one word to the boy. "Lightning."- LightFang: -Riku fished out the bucket from the well again and grumbled a few words under his breath as he hoisted it over to the third burning dummy. He doused the flames and took the kunai from the ash pile that was left. He pursed it between his two main fingers and his thumb of his right hand and threw it back toward the man. The kunai would stick itself into the ground between the mans feet about half the blade deep in the ground. Riku took the bucket back over to the well and dropped it into it again and then went to grab a shovel. "So you have lightning nature aswell. So tell me do you typically drop into kids backyards and start fires, or do you need something. My father isnt home right now if your here to give him another mission." Riku took the shovel back towards the three ash piles and started working on scooping up a shovel full and carrying it over to his families burn pile. Walking back and forth until all three piles were cleaned up.- KaitoRyu: -Hearing the kid crack wise Kaito would laugh for a moment and then say to him. "I've been sent to teach you a bit about our affinity, that is if you'd like to learn." As he takes a few steps toward the boy he would pick up the kunai and put it back in his pouch. Once he does this he would jump up on the roof and sit on the edge waiting for the boy's response.- LightFang: -"One moment." With out much of a responce RIku went inside his house closing the sliding door behind him. In a few seconds Riku came climbing out a window onto the roof. He stood in his puny stature over to Kaito. "So what what do you plan to teach me?" Riku's voice was slightly cocky but gave away an almost eager tone to his voice. His fist were clentched as an easy tell-tale sign of Riku's eagerness. He was a semi-impatient type whenever it came to learning something new. "Well we training or what?"- KaitoRyu: -Hearing the boy standing behind him Kaito would look down to the third dummy and say. "Remember the jutsu I used on the third dummy there? I want you to try that jutsu out. You remember the hand seals right?" Kaito had to be lazy for a moment as he had been working all day.- LightFang: -Riku was a bit puzzled and hadn't payed much attention to when this man performed the jutsu a second ago. "Uh, yeah course I do." He lied trying to save some face. He gestured to the man as if to have him follow him somewhere. "Come on I know the perfect place to train, hardly ever any people there either." Riku then took off passing from his own rooftop to the next in the row. He went down from roof top to roof top till he reached the thick outer wall of the village. He jumped over onto the top of the wall and started running along side it till he reached the main gate where he dropped down on the villages side of the gate and waited to see if the man kept up with him.- KaitoRyu: -As Kaito was told to follow the boy he would hop up and jog along at the speed that the boy was running. Keeping right on his tail Kaito would hop down from the roof at almost the exact same time as he did. Once he landed on the ground he would look to the kid and say. "Well then let's see what you have."- ShadowValcore: -Itsy yawned softly as she sat cross legged on top of the side building of the Main gate. Her light blond hair was loosely flowing in the wind her horned headband tied around her forehead keeping it from flying in her face, not that it would matter her face was already covered by a thick panda mask and on p of the bottom half of the mask was a white scarf wrapped around her neck and bottom half of the mask. Her blue eyes blinked softly the sun bothering them slightly it was not vary often that there was sun in the Village, She saw the others starting to fill the gate area and would smirk beneath her mask and hope down from the list.- "Training?" LightFang: -Riku grinned at kaito and chuckled at his statement. "No no were not there yet, just stopped here to make sure you could keep up." The comment was said a little snidely, probly a little too full of himself in his tone aswell. He then ran off out the main gate and headed out to a feild he often used. He used the tree climbing technique to get up to the higher branches before leaping across branch to branch. He stopped once they would approach a clearing about 50 feet wide with a single large tree in the middle. The single tree could be seen to have noticable cuts and slashes on it, and even a few scortch marks. "Here we are, this is the place i come to train to be alone. Now care to show that jutsu again?"- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would shake his head and yawn saying. "Alright kid hurry it up. I don't have all day yanno." He then turns to Itsy and says. "Hey Itsy, how are you today?" His legs would bend and ready himself to run wherever he needed.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy shrugged softly as she looked at kaito.- "You have better things to do pff we have nothing better to do today" -she didnt care much for phsyical training she was more of a mind person so she didnt plan on running with them, not to mention she was lazy on her break.- LightFang: -Riku took a Kunai from his pouch and held it in his hand as he performed the handseals he though were correct. Um lets see it was... tiger -> horse -> ram -> rat. He formed the final seal and ran his chakra through to try to use the jutsu. He noticed nothing happened and just stood there looking stupid."Uuuhh... what."- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would shake his head to the boy and just step up infront of him and do the jutsu again as he pulls out the kunai and does the hand seals Rabbit -> Dog -> Boar -> Ram -> Rat. Once done he would focus his chakra comming out of his mouth and applying to his kunai. He then looks to the boy and says. "Just like that."- LightFang: -Riku then placed his kunai between his teeth and focused again. He slowly moved his hands through the seals. Rabbit.. Dog.. Boar.. Ram.. Rat.. He then let the Chakra flow in an electric form from his mout into the kunai. He got a little to over excited at this and the electricity ended up leaping from his kunai and zapping his face. This left Riku's face a bit numb and with a tingling sensation. He dropped the kunai steping bac and throwing his hands over his face from the wincing pain that went with it. "AH ah ooww.. thaash not righet.."- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would laugh a bit and then pat Riku on the back. "You did well kid, you just need a bit more practice. The important thing is not to get discouraged." Kaito would smile to him and say. "Keep this up and you'll be as strong as I am in no time."- Summery The session ended with Riku Ryu learning the steps to take in order to learn the Lightning Release: Wave of Inspiration.